


Desire

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: No Jedi was beyond temptation or desire. Acting on those feelings was where it started to become a gray area.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shaak Ti
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Desire

It was a one-time weakness. She promised herself that. 

Jedi were not perfect. They were not without temptation or desire. Somehow, he could sense it; in the small glances, the passing touches in the hall, the way she lingered in whatever room he was in. He was growing more bold, and so was she. A hand on her back here. A smile there. Fingertips, brushing as they met across a table, caressing for just a fraction of a second before pulling away. It was far beyond what should have been considered acceptable. 

No Jedi was beyond temptation or desire. Acting on those feelings was where it started to become a gray area. 

It occurred to Shaak, when Jango invited her to his quarters late one night, that she should say no. There was nothing he could possibly want except that one thing she could not have. Yet, perhaps she could fool herself a little longer, play their game as long as they had not crossed any boundaries. She should say no. 

He was waiting for her in his darkened room. That made it easier for her to step inside, to draw nearer to him, enraptured by his steely gaze. His was a face she saw every day, on thousands of different souls, but this soul was different. He was softer like this, vulnerable, and it was so easy to let her body melt into his when he pulled her against him. Lips, soft and gentle, trailed down her neck. His hand, rough with callouses, came up to stroke one of her lek, eliciting a full-body shiver from her. She should say no. 

His sheets smelled like him. She found herself wanting to be enveloped in his scent, wanting to be wrapped up in him, and he shared her desire. As he parted her robes with his hands, she looked up at him, and he drew her in for a kiss. It was deep, it was hungry, and it was full of the desire they had yet to speak into existence. She pulled him closer, craving his body, and he was more than happy to oblige. Her robes came off, then his shirt, then his pants and shorts. Nothing was between them now. 

He took his time exploring her. Hands, lips, fingers, probing every part of her body that remained hidden from the world at any other time. As his mouth enclosed over her right breast, she arched her body up to him, chasing more of the warmth spreading through her body. He was a talented lover; no doubt he had bed many women before her, but she wasn’t thinking about any of them. Just him, and his touch. 

She could feel his fingertips dancing against the skin of her lower belly as he worked his way across her chest, finding every sensitive spot with his tongue and teeth. She exhaled when he dipped his fingers lower, barely stroking over her, and then daring to press inside. Her nails dug into his back as she moved with him, encouraging him to move faster and harder, every nerve lighting up with his touch. Against her thigh, she could feel his desire, and she was equally as impatient.

The moment was temporarily broken when he got up to grab a condom, but it was a necessary precaution. He was back on her in under a minute, pressing kisses to her neck and chest, and then he was sliding in. She was unashamed to admit that this wasn’t the first time she had been with a man, but it was the first time with him. Nothing could compare to that first sweet stroke and burst of pleasure within her. 

As he had been in the beginning, he was gentle with her, rocking in with short, punctuated thrusts. It was her that spurred him on, lifting a leg to wrap around his waist, pulling him in for another searing kiss. She heard him panting harshly when they pulled apart. He sped up his thrusts, looking for his own pleasure, but always paying attention to her. His hand snuck between them to find her most sensitive spot, stroking and rubbing to bring her to the heights of bliss. Her gasp was yanked out of her throat as her hips began to stutter against his. 

Hunching over, he attached his lips to her neck and moved his fingers faster for her pleasure. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed, and though she didn’t want it to end, she was ready to find her completion with him. He was coaxing her there, pulling her closer and closer to the edge, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream when he finally tipped her over. It washed over her in waves, making her tense and seize. He was still moving, but she felt it when his thighs shook and he buried himself in her for the last time. When he was done, he swiftly disposed of the evidence, and then he was back to pull her into his arms. 

She should have felt guilty. Jedi didn’t form attachments. Yet here she was, basking in her afterglow, trading kisses with a man she was supposed to keep a strictly professional relationship with. In the low light of the bedroom, she saw his eyes glinting with warmth and affection, drinking in her face and her body. She was in his bed. She shouldn’t have come here at all. She should have said no. 

But she didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing blog: @captaindominoes for Clone Wars/prequels stuff; @marshallvanth for The Mandalorian/OT stuff


End file.
